


Delirium

by TearoomSaloon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Rey (Star Wars), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But also, DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING DID YOU NERDS??, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dominant Rey, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Knotting, Let her fuck the big man, Mostly porn, No TROS canon we die like men, Omega Kylo Ren, Omegas don't stop coming and they don't stop coming, Post TLJ, Power Dynamics, Rey could only penetrate him with a dildo but they're not that prepared, Sex Pollen, So we're clear Kylo is doing the penetrating, Some Plot, That turns into very explicit consent, There's some implied kylux but it's gone in a flash, let her be the alpha you cowards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearoomSaloon/pseuds/TearoomSaloon
Summary: That was the trouble with these things, wasn't it? Every once in a while the drugs backfired and they both got a dose of what was really, probably, very potent pheromones.Excerpt:He heard the edge of anger in her voice, the snarl she tried so desperately to conceal. The powder was getting to her. "You're jealous, aren't you?""No!""You are." Against his better judgement, he stalked to her, backing her to the wall. "You can't stand the fact that you're not my first partner.""I'm not your partner!"He leaned in, lips almost to her ear. "You want to be though, don't you?"She barreled into him with a scream, head connecting with his chest as she tackled him to the floor. Faster than he could react, she had his arms pinned over his head, knees firmly pressing into his breastbone."I don't want to be anything to you. Not your friend, not your ally, and especially not your lover."
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 171
Collections: For one is both and both are one in love: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange





	Delirium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PalenDrome (nerdherderette)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdherderette/gifts).



> My dearest PalenDrome,
> 
> I am so delighted to be able to gift this to you. Amygdala was one of the first Reylo fics I read and I devoured it, body and soul.
> 
> I absolutely jumped at the chance to write a sex pollen sequence mashed with A/B/O dynamics, and I hope I've hit all the right pressure points for these two star-crossed enemies-turned-lovers.
> 
> Also, I hope you don't mind, but I peeked at the other ship you write and threw a little bone in as well.
> 
> So, uh, heads up everyone else, there's a scene with Hux and you can probably skim it if you really can't stand him.

He swore as the cloth of her shirt slipped through his fingers and she faded back into the Force. _Dammit_. He'd been so close this time, almost able to drag her through to his side of their bond. They'd managed to pull small objects across—raindrops, hair ties, scraps of food—but he was certain he should be able to rip her whole from whatever backwater planet she was hiding on.

He raised his gloved hand to his nose and breathed in the lingering traces of her scent. The damp earth of a lush forest world mixed with the sharp, demanding trace of her, of sweet, dry spices and a sun-baked land. He shivered at the headiness of it, his body aching to wrap closer to her, to be lost in the smell.

Kylo let out a slow, controlled breath. _Soon_.

* * *

Both Finn and Poe had to hold her back as she howled, arms caged in their durasteel grips. Head no longer hers, she elbowed Poe in the nose and kicked Finn in the shin, half freeing herself. But they were quick, tackling her to the ground.

"Let me _go!"_ She gnashed her teeth, throat strangled with a growl.

"No!" It was in unison, knees pressing hard into her back.

Minutes passed, face in the dirt, before she started returning to her senses. She hated this, the cycles. They weren't even hers and they were torturous, screaming at her nerves, rolling up her bloodstream like a tidal wave. Breath hot in her throat, she dug her palms into the dirt, trying in vain to sit up.

"I'm good now."

"Are you though?" Poe's voice was muddled as he pinched his nose, attempting to stop the mild bleeding. "I think you broke my face."

"Sorry."

"I do not envy you guys, at all. This is ridiculous." Finn eased his weight off her and lent a hand when she stood, her legs still shaky.

"It's not usually this bad."

Poe and Finn exchanged a look.

"It's not. Have I ever done this with you?"

Poe frowned. "One, I'm on suppressants—"

"Not for nothing but I'm positive he is too, it was required for all ranks."

"Okay, then two, which is now one I guess, we're not connected via a Force bond and I'm pretty sure that's fucking with you."

"You smell different, and I'm not as affected by your scent." She remembered running into omegas on Jakku when she'd first started puberty. Suppressants weren't common in the desert and all the scents turned into a thick soup, nothing distinct or particularly appealing. It was the same on the base. Nothing was _good._

Except for him.

Her stomach rolled, nauseous at the thought.

"What do you plan on doing if he's ever successful at—I don't know what he's doing."

"Attempting to pull me through the bond." She wrinkled her nose. "I guess I'd tear out his scent glands or something."

Finn grimaced. "That's...violent. Isn't that kind of like castration?"

"Worse. I don't think we can properly go into heat without them."

"I don't really care, not when it's him." Rey let out a sigh. "I need to eat something or I'll fall over."

Finn wrapped his arm around her waist and she grabbed his shoulder for support. She was grateful they weren't far from the base's entrance; her energy levels plummeted each time she was exposed to his pheromones with no promise of connection.

Rey's frenzies were getting less and less manageable the more Kylo weaseled himself across their bond. He was able to touch her this time and she felt it, sensed his body heat through the layers of their clothing. His scent had wafted over her, enticing, the softness of a mandarin blossom made rich against a smoky backdrop of oud and cedarwood. Her head felt fuzzy recalling his smell, how it made her skin itch to touch him, to take him.

Her rational brain, however, was screaming at her to get control of herself.

"I heard you yell from here," Rose said when the bickering trio wedged themselves across from her in the mess hall.

"Great, that's…wonderful." Rey rubbed her temples. "I assume the General did too?"

"Yep."

"What do you want to eat?" Finn asked as he stood.

"Carbs."

"Just carbs?"

"Water too."

"You know," Rose started once Finn was out of earshot, "have you considered that you might be connected to him somehow?"

"You mean through something like the Force bond that literally binds us together?"

Rose looked dead in the eyes. "You know I meant aside from that."

"No, I haven't. Why?"

"The intensity of your...reaction, for lack of a better word, isn't a normal level. I've never been so overpowered by my hormones that I did something like assault Poe."

"And I appreciate it. _Some_ alphas have control over their responses."

"I said I was sorry!"

"Cut it out, both of you. I'm just saying, I don't think this is normal, especially if you're not mated."

"And if we were?"

"No idea, haven't a clue what that's like."

The table dropped all talk of mates when Finn returned, conversation steering towards the next reconnaissance mission the _Falcon's_ crew would be undertaking. Not scheduled to accompany this run, Rey let her thoughts wander, circling back to the episode she'd had earlier. Rose was right, this wasn't normal. There were omegas all over base on a wide variety of suppressants and she never flipped the same way she did around him.

Had he always caused such a reaction? It didn't seem like the desperate need to claim him started when they met, she barely aware of her typing and couldn't make out his. It must have started around the time she leapt into the cave on Ahch-To, when she'd connected to Ben on a deeper level, had felt the Force's will flow through her when they finally touched skin to skin, when she finally noticed he smelled divine.

Unwillingly, curiously, she peeked through to his side of the bond. Her senses were met with a swirl of heat and release. Her toes curled involuntarily and she felt his orgasm, oxytocin flushing through his bloodstream. A ghosting of hands ran along her sides, the whisper of a laugh echoing in her head.

He wasn't alone.

And her blood _boiled._

* * *

"I know we alphas get a rap for being sex-crazed," Hux said as he fastened the buttons on his shirt, "but I can't keep up with you. You're insatiable."

Kylo, still hazy, rolled onto his back. "No I'm not."

"Yes, you are. It's been at least three hours since we started and this is quick for you."

He checked the chrono on the nightstand. Fuck, this had taken longer than anticipated. "I hate it when you're right."

"Which is why I take delight in it." Hux sighed and sat at the dressing table across from the bed. "Listen, as much as I—and I hate to admit this—as much as I enjoy these distractions from the monotony, this is getting tiresome."

"Is this another stamina joke?"

"No _._ Having to put a stop to everything I have planned when you are yet again on the verge of ripping half the crew limb from limb because you don't have a proper outlet is what's tiresome."

"I don't think that's an outlet problem, per se."

"And I bet it's not a coincidence it happens whenever you're brooding about the girl." Hux turned to inspect his throat in the mirror. "You really do a number. Ever consider getting your teeth filed so you don't bite like a shark?"

"I thought you enjoyed it?"

"To an extent."

Kylo finally dragged himself out of bed, pulling the sheets with him.

"Are you going to go haunt the crew?"

"I was going to go shower." He debated tossing the covers and going nude to the 'fresher before thinking better of it, the air in the room cold on his skin. "Though I can never navigate all the potions and elixirs you keep in your shower."

"You have to do something about her soon," he said, tracing the blossoming bruise on his lip. "Have you considered there might be a reason you go into fits every single time you interact with her?"

"Other than the fact that she's an alpha?"

"I am also an alpha and you've never frenzied around me, only her." He paused, observing his reflection. "This is something different, deeper. I think it's best you hunt her down and get it over with instead of praying this Force connection will somehow let her physically manifest from across the galaxy."

Kylo smirked. "You just want me to leave so you can play at Supreme Leader for a while."

"I want you to leave so I can finally get this flying circus back in working order. You're dreadful at politics and it shows."

"Isn't that why I have you, though?"

"I suppose." Hux finished covering the fresh bruises on his neck. "If you leave tonight, you can get this out of your system before you do something incredibly reckless. I can handle things here without you."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

He rolled his eyes at Kylo in the mirror. "Go shower, I'll have your ship prepared for departure."

He wasn't sure he'd call whatever this was with Hux a work relationship. They'd come to an agreement not to kill each other once he'd taken on the title of Supreme Leader. Kylo—or at least, his mask—would be the face of the First Order and he had the final word in all plans. Hux, ever the strategist, ran the outfit from behind the curtains. Not where he wanted to be, but he had far more power than he'd been allotted under Snoke.

The rest of it fell quickly and easily into place. Ruthless and domineering as he was, Kylo was still an omega. Suppressants were only so helpful until he ran into Rey. It was never a proper heat. There was no pathetic neediness, no overwhelming emotional response. There was only the fever. Wild as an animal, few things could bring him down from a frenzy. One was chaining him up in a room full of lizards that nullified the Force until he came down (this didn't end very well), the other was getting fucked senseless. Which...also proved difficult because the only thing his body craved was _her._ Her touch, her breath, her control—the idea of her was intoxicating. And unfulfilling, unable to replace the real thing.

They touched skin to skin once and it had left him lightheaded and blissful for the better half of a day, nerves singing praises of her fingertips. He rode that high straight into the ground, when she rejected him not even two days later. She switched back to calling him Kylo from Ben and it stung like wasps in the summertime.

He wasn't even sure which name he preferred anymore.

His ship was fully prepared as promised once he'd dragged himself down to his hanger. Where to now was the question. She was on some backwater jungle world from what he'd glimpsed in the seconds they'd been connected—D'Qar, if their intel was good—but something about charging in lightsaber blazing felt...wrong. Too aggressive. And tactless. He told himself he was better than that.

He felt the prickle of her Force signature clumsily poking around his head. She didn't usually snoop since it left her exposed, but she seemed even less cautious than normal. Incensed. Determined.

Angry?

The flash of a market sparked across his vision, somewhere dark and cloistered, outside the First Order's domain. Spice hung heavy in the air, the sky perpetually a dark, hazy red. Orange lights hummed dimly over the miasma. It was small but bustling, most patrons covered head to toe because of the weather and the nature of the market. No one wanted to be recognized there. This was his memory; he'd visited looking for more powerful suppressants a month ago. 

Even if he didn't find more answers by returning, he knew one thing of importance would be there: her. He let the coordinates slip through, made sure she knew exactly what sector he'd be lurking in. Once she let her guard down, she'd be susceptible to suggestions, and he knew which merchant sold a powder that made people more... _pliable_.

And she would finally be brought to stand beside him whether she were willing or not. He had been looking for this opportunity for months and he wouldn't let it go to waste.

* * *

"Where are you going?"

Shit, caught. Rey stopped halfway up the _Falcon's_ gangway. She didn't plan to be off-world for longer than it would take to scream at Kylo and maybe punch him in the nose. And she would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for this meddling—

"Rose?"

"I'd say I promise not to tell but this is kind of a big deal."

"I swear I have a good reason."

"Not for nothing, but it's not an easy ship to hide."

Rey groaned and sat down. "I need to travel to the deep core and I'm not about to do it in an X-Wing."

"He's there, isn't he?" Rose, perceptive as ever. She sat down across from Rey and folded her arms.

"Yeah, I spotted his coordinates. I fear if I don't do something about this soon, it'll escalate until I don't recognize myself anymore."

"What do you plan on doing exactly?"

Great question. "I'll know when I get there. Drag him back with me, I guess. Or get information out of him, I'm pretty sure he'd tell me."

"Your plan is kind of shit, no offense."

"Trust me, I'm aware. I can't think straight knowing I'm going to have to interact with him in the flesh. The primitive part of my brain wants to, but the rest of me is disgusted." And still crawling with jealousy.

"I think I might understand what's going on. I don't know if anyone has told you, but you're scentless."

"Excuse me?"

"I can't smell you."

"Are you sure?" She pressed her nose to her shoulder. "I can smell dried fruit and musk."

"I can't. To me, you smell the same way Finn does; like skin and soap. There's a sharpness to you that all alphas have, but otherwise it's not distinct." She shifted, unsure, uncomfortable. "There's an old legend on Hays Minor about soulmates. I loved hearing tales about it as a kid, but we all understood it to be a bedtime story, nothing substantial. I kind of always had a little hope it was true, and after meeting you I'm positive it is."

Rey heard the words, but they bounced right off her head. "What makes you say that?

"The myth goes that only soulmates can smell each other. They're not noticeable to other alphas or omegas so they don't risk mating with the wrong person. The omega of the pair can only go into heat with their other half and they both get restless when they're apart. And because, Rey, _you don't smell like anything._ "

Rey steepled her hands in front of her mouth. "I don't like this new revelation."

"I wanted to tell you earlier but I know how protective the boys are and I didn't think they'd have taken it very well."

"I'm not taking it very well either."

"It would have been worse over lunch."

She could agree with that. "Are you going to tell?"

"Not if you don't want me to. Besides, I might be wrong."

"I appreciate it. I won't be gone for long."

"You'd better not run off to join him with that ship or Leia will kill me for letting you go."

"I'm going to come back, I promise."

The controls in the cockpit were familiar under her fingertips. It had been a while since she'd last been able to pilot the _Falcon_ , having been helping Leia with more complicated matters and trying to decipher the Jedi texts she'd brought back from Ahch-To. It was odd to not have a copilot, but she wasn't about to risk anyone else getting caught up in her personal affairs.

The jump to hyperdrive was smooth. She would need to watch her course, though. The deep core was full of astral bodies and gravity wells. One miscalculation would land her dead, or worse. It would take about six hours with her this-is-probably-a-bad-idea course, hopefully she'd be quick enough to catch him before he disappeared again.

Again? No, no, she was not keeping track of his movements. She would not let Rose's hypothetical get the best of her. At least, she hoped it was a hypothetical. Soulmates? With _Kylo?_ Sure, he smelled fantastic, his hair was begging to be braided, and she wanted to cut herself on those cheekbones—

Rey yelled in frustration and sunk down in her chair. She'd rather be a beta than put up with this constant intrusion by her feral brain that took one look at her enemy and went _fuck the big man silly_.

Find Kylo, drug him, drag him back to Leia. That was the plan, and she wasn't about to deviate.

* * *

The night market was much busier than he remembered. The location of everything had moved around as well, making it a right pain to find the narcotics dealer he'd bargained with last time. The unlicensed pharmacy merchants seemed to carry everything related to mating rituals and heat aids. He didn't speak the tongue of this world very well and it took an inordinate amount of time to explain to the shopkeeper what he was looking to buy.

An inhibition reducer. It came in a vial, the powder an electric yellow. He was given a handful of other odd tonics and finely ground substances for the amount of credits he pushed into the merchant's hands. He'd have to wait until he was back on the _Steadfast_ to have the rest of these purchases analyzed, the labels in a script he didn't recognize.

Now to lie in wait until she arrived. He had considered staying in the village somewhere to bide time, but the cantinas were louder than he liked and full of the type of personality that would push his patience over the edge. There was no reason to draw blood if he didn't need to; it was messy and the grime of it made him itch for a shower, a luxury he didn't have time for at the moment. Back to the ship.

It was another few hours before he sensed her. She was distant but present, her signature pulsing with rage. He watched, unsurprised, as the _Falcon_ landed not far from where he'd hidden among the trees. If he were quick about it, he should have been able to reach her before she disembarked. Leaving the rest of the vials in the cabin, he took the yellow powder and hurried out across the forest.

The gangway hissed as it descended and she didn't seem even mildly surprised to see him. "A bit forward, showing me where you are and saving me the trouble of hunting you down."

"I'm not the one being hunted." He ascended to meet her, drawing his saber when she ignited hers. "Did you stop and think that maybe I wanted you to follow me here?"

"Outcome is similar enough." She let him enter the hold, which was…suspicious. "Only now you're on my ship."

"Technically it's my ship, but sure, you can have your little power fantasy."

"Power fantasy? You omegas are so cute. And what is this you have?"

She reached towards the vial on his belt with the Force and he pulled it back, but misjudged the strength needed. He watched in horror as the vial shattered on the floor, powder dissipating into the air. She halted her retreat, lightsaber buzzing menacingly, still extended towards him.

She sneezed. "What the hell was that?"

"Oh no."

_"Kylo."_

Sheathing her blade, she stepped closer, watching cautiously as he clipped his weapon back to his belt. She seemed both pissed and... _aroused_.

Her scent was overwhelming, leather and a spicy musk washing over him, growing sweeter the nearer she got. Were her eyes always so lidded? Fuck, he didn't want this. She grabbed his shoulders and bared her teeth, and it made him shiver in anticipation, body craving to bend to her, mind unwilling.

"What did you _do?"_ Her brow scrunched and she breathed him in, face so dangerously close to his neck. "Are you…are you going into heat?"

His voice was so strained in his throat. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I've never been in heat before."

She tore away with a strangled noise, moving to put distance between them. It took all of his dwindling willpower to not follow after her, the absence of her body heat making his head swim unpleasantly.

"What do I smell like to you?"

 _Something delicious._ "Amber, dried shuura, and devilwood."

"What was in that vial?"

"A substance that lowers inhibitions."

"You were going to _drug_ me?"

"Don't pretend you can take the moral high ground. I saw your intentions, I know you've got sedatives on your belt."

"I was going to knock you out, you were going to, I don't know, have your way with me—"

"I was going to ask you to come with me without you being distracted by your obligations."

"My friends aren't obligations. Besides, what do you need me for when you've got an alpha already? Don't tell me you're greedy enough to want two."

Kylo frowned. "I don't have an alpha."

"I caught the tail end of you getting fucked—"

"Fucking and having an alpha aren't the same thing, that's number one. Two, who I've had sex with—or the fact that I am—is none of your business."

"Really? None of my business? Anything that I feel accidentally because of this stupid bond is my business."

He heard the edge of anger in her voice, the snarl she tried so desperately to conceal. The powder was getting to her. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

"No!"

"You are." Against his better judgement, he stalked to her, backing her to the wall. "You can't stand the fact that you're not my first partner."

"I'm not your _partner!"_

He leaned in, lips almost to her ear. "You want to be though, don't you?"

She barreled into him with a scream, head connecting with his chest as she tackled him to the floor. Faster than he could react, she had his arms pinned over his head, knees firmly pressing into his breastbone.

"I don't want to be anything to you. Not your friend, not your ally, and especially not your lover."

"Then get off of me."

"I can't!" Her voice grew quiet, her aggression hitting a wall. "I don't know what's going on but I can't stop, and I don't think whoever sold you those drugs was telling the truth."

The lucidity in her expression faded, mind turning off. He could feel himself start to lose his sense of agency, body taking over as his brain failed. No longer able to string thoughts together he watched, helpless, as his carnal wants took over.

Her fingers were nimble and sure, unfastening his belt and stripping off his gambeson as if she'd done both a thousand times. She growled when he reached to pull her shirt off, a hiss of _I am in charge here_ echoing through his head. She threatened to bite the next time he tried, teeth snapping at his ungloved hand.

His clothes discarded, she tore what few layers she wore until they were both bare, skin pressed to skin, breath mixing in the cool air of the hold. His desire to control fought with the need to submit to the heat, to her. There was no softness, no lips or caresses, only teeth and nails and force. His cock was hot against his belly and each pass of her fingers near but not on it made him whimper, needy. She seemed to take pleasure in the way he twitched and squirmed under her.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, she sank down on him, hot and dripping wet. Her knees pressed against his sides and she let her head fall back, a deep sigh spilling from her lungs.

She settled with her hands against his chest, tension easing from her shoulders. "I don't know what to do now."

His brain stalled, nerves dying with the lack of movement. "What?"

"I've never gotten to this part before."

"Move, fuck, do _something."_

"I don't know what!"

With a roar he flipped her under him. Omega status be damned, he wasn't about to get tortured while some virgin tried to figure out sex. He dragged her forward, forcing her legs over his shoulders as he snapped his hips, cock buried to the hilt. She screamed, fingers ripping at his hair.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you stay in control?" she hissed, teeth clenched.

"Yes." He thrust harder, relishing the way she squirmed. "I'm not going to let you waste _my_ first heat with _your_ first lay."

He increased his pace ignoring her protests and the painful nails tearing at his shoulders. She'd have a moment to breathe when his head wasn't so clouded over. Just a few more seconds—

 _Fuck_.

He released his hold on her hips and shuddered, climax riding through his system. When the haziness faded he found himself lucid, less high on arousal, and deep inside a very annoyed-looking Rey.

"That was fast."

He rolled his eyes. "I come several times, you only come once. Perks of being an omega."

"But I didn't finish at all."

"Do you want to?"

"Of course I want to; you're in heat and I still can't fucking think straight."

"Let's go somewhere less freezing."

Not wanting to be free of her (and not sure how much willpower he'd have if they parted), Kylo moved her legs to wrap around his waist and picked her up. The short period of post-orgasm clarity was going to end soon and send him back into a frenzy. There was a bed in the captain's quarters, hopefully that was within range.

She was quiet, her arms around his neck, fingers tangling absently in his hair. She seemed more clear-headed but he couldn't read her, his head too addled. Did she maybe...regret this?

"I don't smell like anything to anyone else."

"What do you mean?"

"I only have a scent to you."

He snorted. "What, like we're soulmates from the old myths?"

"I mean, yeah. And you said you've never been in heat before. I'll admit this is the weirdest heat I've seen—you're not needy, just aggressive."

"Because I don't like coming off as needy. But…" He stopped, meeting her eyes. Her cheeks were flushed from her arousal and it made his breath catch so slightly. "Do you want me to be needy?"

"Yes, I do."

His gaze dropped to her lips and she kissed him, finally, her hands drifting along his jaw. She was slow and soft, her fever well hidden behind a mask of control.

But he was losing his.

He rushed to press her against the corridor wall, hands moving to her thighs, grip hard as he fucked her, thoughts lost. He heard his name mumbled against his neck, felt her lips and teeth drag down his skin. She was tight around him and every thrust made her whimper, the sound heady and thick in his ears.

She kissed him through his orgasm, nails dragging down his back, body pressed close to his. Rey laughed when he rested his head against her shoulder, needing to catch his breath.

"You don't last very long, do you?"

"The first few times, no, but I can go for hours given the chance."

"We'll need towels if you do. I'm already leaking."

He glanced down to where they were still connected. His cum was slowly trickling down her thighs.

"Bed, please, before we both lose our sense of self again."

They could clean up later.

He sat down on the mattress with her in his lap, dick still throbbing inside her, eager to go again. She took his head in both of her hands and kissed him silly as his hands explored her body.

She giggled and it made warmth pool in his stomach. "Like what you feel?"

"Very much."

"How much?"

"Enough that I'll actually let myself be needy for you."

"Yes, because that worked so well ten minutes ago." There was a smile in her voice and she kissed him quickly. "Let me take care of you."

He closed his eyes, let his head rest against hers. "You'll be gentle?"

"As much as you need me to be."

She started slowly. Her fingers trailed up his back and into his hair as she used his shoulders for support. It was a little clumsy but sweet, her breath hot against his ear. Rocking her hips in a calm rhythm, she let him lower his guard to her. His hands strayed between her hip and the small of her back, craving her nearer. Her scent was overpowering this close, amplified by the sweat and sex clinging to her skin. It left him dizzy but sated, his aggression petering out into raw need. Was this what it was like to be taken care of while in heat?

He moaned into her neck and she quickened her pace. 

"I've always thought you were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," she said, lips against his forehead. "No one has ever smelled as good as you. Or ever will."

"Would it be too cliche to admit I knew I'd belong to you when we first met?"

"It absolutely would be." She laughed again and kissed his nose. "But I don't mind, I had the same thought."

He felt himself tense before he came this time, body humming as she whispered words of encouragement into his ear. His hands were feverish on her, needy. The closer he got to being completely spent, the more desperate he became.

She stood, getting off him for the first time since she'd sat on his cock in the hold, and he was unable to help a pathetic cry from leaving his lips.

"I'm just looking for towels," she said, voice trailing when she stepped into the 'fresher.

"How are you so calm?"

"Trust me, I'm not, I've just gotten good at hiding it."

"Please hurry, I'm going to burst."

"You're so dramatic, Kylo." She returned with a wetted washcloth and a few towels. "Get up, I'm not sleeping on a wet spot."

He stood and moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He was afraid he might go insane if he didn't touch her.

"I could get used to the feel of your cock against my ass." She reached one hand back to give him a quick squeeze. "You're bigger than I was expecting."

"So you _did_ come with the intent of fucking me."

"I only come to the thought of fucking you."

He choked on his breath. "I'm sorry, you what?"

She turned around to kiss him, one hand stroking him lazily.

"You're going to be the death of me."

"I hope it's only a little death."

That cocky grin was enough to warrant pushing her down onto the towel-draped bed, kissing down her neck as she giggled. The laugher turned to sordid moans when he teased one nipple with his teeth, the other with wetted fingers. 

"This isn't fair."

"It's definitely fair." He parted her folds with a finger and moved between her thighs. Her cunt smelled like both of their scents mixed together, still full of his cum. It was going straight to his head, senses overwhelmed.

Rey propped herself up on one arm. "Well? I'm waiting."

That would have earned anyone else a verbal lashing, but the way she was looking down at him, lust and control morphing her features into something twistedly beautiful…he should be thanking her for this opportunity.

He swiped his tongue up her, suckling her clit as he slipped two fingers delicately inside, stroking along the softness of her walls. She sucked in a breath when he nuzzled against her and it spurred him on, hungry to hear her, to know he was the cause of her arching back and curling toes. He wondered, briefly, if she'd had this done before—

"No," she said quickly, voice breathless. "Only you. First and last."

"First and only." He licked his fingers clean. "This is far from the last time."

"Come up here, I want to know what we taste like together."

With a kiss to her inner thigh, he sat up and let her pull him into her arms. Her mouth was wet against his, tongue trailing across his lips. She hummed, content, and he melted into her touch.

"Get on your back."

He obeyed, nestling down into the pillows. With a forceful, demanding kiss, she settled herself just below his hips. Grin devious, she rolled her thumb over the head of his cock, slathering the beads of precum along the tip. She let him squirm a for a few moments before sitting up on her knees, dragging the head along her cunt.

"Please, Rey, either fuck me or I'll do it myself."

"I don't mind watching."

_"I need you."_

Her demeanor snapped from mirthful to animalistic. She slammed her hips down onto him, taking his full length in one quick motion. Forceful hands pushed him down when he tried to move, a growl stirring in her throat. She bared her teeth and rode him into the mattress, each snap of her hips more fevered than the last. His mind went blank when she reached behind to stroke his thighs, the gentleness of her hands contrasting the chaos of her rhythm.

Kylo moaned, the sound dying away into swears as he reached climax again, hands like talons digging into the flesh of her hips, holding her steady. He could just barely make out her hum of satisfaction when his breathing stuttered, head full of endorphins.

She let herself fall against his chest, pausing only long enough to catch her breath. "You're mine, and I'm not letting you go."

"I don't want you to." He brushed her hair away from her face and she shivered. "If you wanted to claim me tonight, I wouldn't protest."

She kissed his cheek before nuzzling into his neck. "It's here, right?"

"A little lower."

The spot tingled when she ran her fingertips across it.

Back on her knees, she started with a soft smile, running her hands down his pecs, his belly, his hips. The look in her eyes was still dark with arousal, but there was a tenderness to it, delicate, gentle. He was growing sated the longer their bodies connected, still hazy from the last orgasm.

"I think I'm almost there."

"Good." She dipped to kiss him and his nerves sparked, happy. So goddamn happy. "I want you to come with me this time."

Rey lowered herself so her breasts ghosted his chest. He ran his hands along her back, trickling like rainwater. She nodded to him when he thrust into her slowly. "I'm ready."

Her teeth scraped the patch of skin on the side of his neck, just over his scent gland. The bite stung at first before draining away into a pleasant buzzing. He mirrored it on her, holding her tighter when her breath hitched and her muscles contracted.

Her orgasm came screaming and he felt the intensity of it through their bond, sending him over the edge. Heat surged down every nerve, every muscle fiber. He'd never felt so goddamn full before, or needed, desperately, the way she demanded him. The way she _screamed_ for him. His name rolled from her tongue like a prayer, a chant of _Ben, Ben, please just a little more, harder, harder,_ **_Ben_** _—_

Sweaty, exhausted, and defeated by his heat, she collapsed on top of him, breath rasping through a ravaged throat. Her arms were still shaking when she tried to curl them around him in a weak attempt to snuggle closer.

He rolled onto his side and was careful to move her as well, her knot keeping them together. "You called me Ben."

"Please don't ask me to think about that right now, talking is hard enough."

"Were you really that destroyed by my dick?"

She groaned. "Don't make me regret bonding you in the first ten minutes."

He kissed her lazily and pulled her to his chest. "Between us, I don't mind it. I like how my name sounds in your mouth."

"Then, Ben, let me sleep. I'm at zero energy right now. Fucking you stupid takes the stamina of a stallion."

He tugged a blanket at the edge of the bed up over them, tucking it around their shoulders. "How do we go forward from here?"

"We sleep. Then we deal with it in the morning."

"I don't know how I can sleep with that hanging over my head."

She sighed. "Either we go back to the Resistance, you take me with you to the First Order, or we both fuck off and spend some time alone for a while. No decisions until we sleep on it."

"But if we _—"_

"Shut up or I'm going to shut you up myself."

"All right, we'll sleep." He kissed her forehead and settled beside her. He was fine with any of the above, as long as she stayed with him.

Rey awoke with a start, hitting Kylo (Ben? Kylo?) in the process. He groaned and stirred out of sleep with a grimace, one eye cracked open.

"I need to bring this ship back to Leia or she'll kill me."

"So at the very least we'll take a detour to see my mother."

"And you're okay with that?"

"As long as we're together on this, yes, it's fine."

"I don't think the rest of the Resistance would be thrilled to see you."

"Not many of them know what I look like." He yawned. "Go back to sleep. You can't complain about being out of energy if you plan on thinking all night."

"But—"

He rolled on top of her, pressing kisses to unguarded skin while she giggled at the onslaught. "Sleep now, cuddle later, plan after brunch."

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is curious, the basis for their scents are actual perfumes!
> 
> Rey's scent is taken from Soleil de Jeddah by Stéphane Humbert Lucas 777  
> (I love this perfume more than I can put into words)
> 
> Kylo's scent is from The Decay of The Angel by Timothy Han / Edition


End file.
